


Heir

by zarabithia



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Aurora has a destiny.





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



My poor little Aurora is so naive. 

Imagine being raised by fairies and knowing so little about magic that the sight of me shifting shapes surprises and even terrifies you. 

"Whatever did those ninnies teach my little princess?" I whisper as my tentacles brush across her skin. 

She cries out, of course, but that is easily taken care of when my tentacles fill her mouth as thoroughly as they fill her womanhood. 

Later, she is surprised when her stomach starts to grow. 

Poor, silly Aurora. 

Imagine being a princess and not knowing that your duty is to bear an heir.


End file.
